There's no place like the OZ
by Theatermasks
Summary: A year after the double eclipse: Things are going great for DG and Cain. Until, new problems arise having to do with Zero. Cain, along with Jeb and his band of resistance fighters are sent to find Zero. What will the future have in store for the O.Z’s you
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. So, please don't sue me :) Enjoy

Dreams. No, not dreams… nightmares… that's all DG had seemed to be able to see when she closed her eyes at night

They always had to do with Wyatt Cain and the end result was always death for the old Tin Man

'_**BANG' **_

The shot of a gun rang out in DG's subconscious

The youngest princess of the O.Z. awoke with a gasp. "…Oh Cain…" she whispered to herself, sitting up in her bed trying to catch her breath.

**Two Months Earlier**

Things had been going great for DG. It was only a year after the eclipse and the young princess felt at peace with her new role and new life. Not to mention she had her Tin Man watching over her.

Each night DG and Cain would spend time together. Walking the gardens, sitting out on warm night's star gazing or just sitting in DG's chambers talking far into the early hours of the morning.

DG and Cain were sitting in DG's chambers, on her window seat over looking Finaqua talking for what seemed like days. But, in reality it had only been a few hours.

"It's getting late Princess" stated Cain looking out the window at the dark night sky

"Cain, I have told you over and over again. Please, call me DG" answered the young Princess smiling

"I'm sorry DG. It just comes with the job I guess. You know, being your bodyguard" Whispered Cain moving a few stray hairs out of DG's face

DG blushed "I know. I just don't particularly like the formality. I'm still DG"

"Okay, DG. It's getting late. I need to get on with what is left of my night watch and you should try to get some sleep" said Cain

"Alright Mister Cain. Good night" As DG went to stand up from her window seat she felt a gentle yet strong hand on her wrist

"Wait DG" whispered Cain pulling DG closer to him. Without hesitation Cain leaned in and kissed DG. Getting more comfortable DG wrapped her arms around Cain's shoulders and kissed him back passionately. Reluctantly they broke apart both gasping for air. DG stroked Cain's face looking into his icy blue eyes. She wanted to say something but what, she did not know.

Instead DG settled for a "Good night Mister Cain"

After getting up from the window seat Cain bent over and kissed DG on the forehead

"It's Wyatt, DG." He turned around started to walk out of DG's be chambers

"Good night" he called over his shoulder.

DG woke up with a smile on her face. She got up and got dressed as fast as she could. Putting on a blue day dress and pulling her hair back into a bun DG made her way out of her chambers in search of Cain.

As soon as DG walked out of the room she noticed the air in the palace was thick with tension.

Walking down to the dining hall DG noticed a few resistance fighters she recognized from Jeb's band. Confused she continued her walk to the hall. One large door was cracked open, DG could hear Jeb's voice. Quietly she listened

"No your highness, I did not see him" said Jeb quietly. "One of my men did"

"And you said you were up north, correct?" answered the Queen

"Yes, in the woods just before Finaqua. Hughes said he ran north so, he should not be anywhere near here" Jeb's voice shook

"Young Mister Cain would you and your resistance fighters go after him? I want my daughter's safe. Everyone knows he will be out for revenge" the Queen's voice was but a whisper

Excited Jeb answered "Yes of course your highness"

"And I will go with them" Came Cain's voice.

DG's heart stopped. What was going on?

"As you wish Mister Cain. I want you to be ready and out as soon as you can" Said the Queen

"I suggest you send out the palace guards and soon as possible your highness" Said Cain

"Yes, Mister Cain I was planning on it. Would you be so kind as to notify the hear guard for me?" Asked the queen

"Of course your highness" Answered Cain

DG heard footsteps but, couldn't move. She was rooted to the floor. The door to the dining hall creaked open and out walked Cain

"DG" said Cain his voice grave "How much did you hear?"

"Not enough to know what's going on" she answered crossing her arms "Could you tell me?"

"Zero. He's back"

DG gasped. "How?"

"He obviously was able to get out of that tin suit" Cain shook his head

"I have to go notify the head guard of what is going on DG. Then I have to go pack my things" Cain stated as he began to walk away

"Please don't go! You could get hurt or killed!" Pleaded DG running after him

"I have a job Princess, and it's to protect you. I have to go. I will see you before I leave"

DG watched as Cain walked away, angry with tears in her eyes.

A few hours later DG watched the resistance fighters and Cain ready for their journey on the lawns of Finaqua. Glitch and Raw were to the left of her talking quietly and Azkadellia and the Queen were speaking to a small group of resistance fighters. Raw put his hand on DG's shoulder.

"DG sad" Said the viewer.

"Raw, sad is an understatement…" DG said choking back tears

"It'll be okay" Glitch said "They will find Zero and Cain will come back"

After what seemed like an eternity Cain finished saddling his horse and walked over to DG

"Please look at me DG" He pleaded. DG refused to look at him

"Good trip Cain" Said Raw slapping Cain's back

"Be safe… Don't get killed" Whispered Glitch nervously

Finally DG spoke up "Please come back Cain"

"I will DG" Cain immersed the young Princess in a tight hug "I swear to the gods I will"

"All right men! Let's catch this bastard! Move it out!" Shouted Jeb

With one last backwards glance at DG Cain mounted his horse and rode off behind his son

It had been almost two months since former Tin Man, Wyatt Cain had left the safety of the palace at Finaqua and his princess to go north with this son, and his band of resistance fighters. Summer had come and gone and Autumn was well under way.

DG tiredly walked down the corridor to the library where she found Glitch behind a huge pile of books, papers and scrolls.

Glitch was dressed in a new blue and gold uniform. 'Spiffy' DG thought to herself smiling. Except for the ever evident zipper on his head Glitch looked very un-Glitch like.

"Good morning Glitch" DG said with a yawn. Startled and a bit confused Glitch looked up from his pile of stuff. "Oh, DG" he smiled "You startled me… Good morning!"

DG pulled up a chair. As she sat down she rested her elbows on the table and rubbed her puffy eyes on the sleeve of her simple green day dress. She yawned again "What in the O.Z. happened to you Princess?" Glitch asked taking in DG's exhausted looking form. "I was dreaming about Cain again. I miss my Tin Man Glitch…" She finished with a sigh.

What was happening to her? Back in Kansas the old DG would never be head over heels like this for some guy.

'But, Cain isn't 'some guy'' a little nagging voice inside her said. 'I know… I know' she thought answering that pesky little nag 'He's Wyatt Cain, former Tin Man… Oh boy'

DG didn't know what it was about Cain she loved so much. It could be any number of things. From his amazing features to his beautiful icy eyes, or could it be the way he was so protective? Even before the eclipse Cain was never far from her side. DG never felt as safe as she did when she was under the watchful eye of her Tin Man.

Glitch's voice broke her thoughts "DG?" "DG?" the young Princess stared at Glitch confused.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" "Yes, I asked you to pass me that book" he said pointing to the far side of the table near DG. "Sorry… I was just lost in thought" DG said as she pushed the book over to her friend.

"I figured" he said with a smile "Good thoughts about Cain?" DG blushed "Glitch!" she cried playfully pushing his shoulder "What? I know that's what you were thinking about"

Desperately trying to change the subject "What's with all this?" DG asked motioning to the table that was covered in book, upon book, with the occasional paper or scroll sticking out from underneath a book.

Glitch sighed "Trying to catch up on being your mother's advisor. I can't wait to get my brain back… this will all be so much easier" DG patted her friend's shoulder

"I will go find my mother and talk to her about it. Don't worry Glitch; you'll have your brain back in no time"

**Author's Note: **Okay… So, I really have no idea where this all came from. I was just sitting in my car one day at school trying to waste time before class and BAM this idea hit me. :) I hope you all like :) Please, pleaseeee Read & Review. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. So, please don't sue me Enjoy!

Miles and miles away from the safety of the palace and his Princess Wyatt Cain sat on a log staring into a camp fire. If he had not been so tired or depressed Cain might have taken a second to stop and look at the beautiful forest around him that was changing from vivid green to autumn greens, browns and golds.

It was early morning; the first sun had just begun to rise and already the camp of resistance fighters were bustling around him.

Cain was cold and the autumn weather did not help his shivering form. He was also very tired the only thing he could think of all night was DG and how he missed her.

Tipping his duster over his eyes Cain thought to himself 'I think I'm getting too old for this… How far north could we possibly have to go?' he asked himself 'If we wind up at The Northern Island I swear, I will kill that bastard on site'

Cain shivered at the thought of going to The Northern Island… He hated the cold

…What he wouldn't give to have DG in his arms right now… She would defiantly keep him warm right now

"Father?" Cain looked up to see his son Jeb standing in front of him with a cup of what he assumed was coffee. Jeb handed the cup to his father "Drink up. We have a long day ahead of us" Cain took the cup and looked away from his son, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Jeb asked, sitting down beside Cain on the log. "Nothing" Grunted Cain as he took a sip of the coffee

"Tell me… a boy can only watch his father suffer for so long" Cain stared at his son. "You miss Princess DG" Jeb declared.

"No I don't. She's the youngest Princess and I'm an old washed up Tin Man…" Cain's voice trailed off.

"You can stop with the act father, everyone here knows. You even stopped wearing your wedding ring!" Jeb gestured to the bare ring finger on his father's right hand. "You've been moping around like some love sick school boy since we left. You're obviously thinking about a girl and I know it isn't mother!"

Cain glared at his son "Excuse me?"

Jeb stood his ground "You heard me father" Cain shook his head

"The way you look at her, talk to her, hold her! How can you deny it? You love DG! You should have never left her. She needs you more than we do here" as Jeb finished his rant his father slammed down his cup and stood up

"We were asked to do a job! To protect the Princesses… to protect the O.Z. Was I supposed to tell the Queen 'No, I'm going to stay here with your daughter?'" Asked Cain

Jeb started to walk away "I was asked to go after Zero father. Me and the resistance fighters. You just came along!" he shouted over his shoulder

The camp came to a hault when the yelling started. "Get back to your work" Jeb ordered clearly annoyed

"Don't you walk away from me Jeb Cain! I came because you need all the help you can get" Jeb turned around and looked at his father

"I don't want to lose you again" Whispered Cain

Jeb walked back to Cain and put his hand on his father's shoulder. "You won't." Jeb answered simply "I have things to attend to father. I'll talk to you later"

Cain watched as his son made his way across the camp to where the horses were hitched. There he met a young brown haired girl whom he came up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued to feed the horses. Jeb whispered something in her ear, kissed her, and then walked away. Jeb glanced over at his father one last time, the two men locked eyes. Cain nodded and gave a little smile.

'Good luck with her son' Cain thought as he went to look for something to do.

**Author's Note: **I know this chapter is kind of short. Sorry  Anyways, I love the 'fight' between Cain and his son  Pleaseee Read & Review! Thankies 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. So, please don't sue me  Enjoy!

DG knocked on the door to her mother's chambers. "Come in" answered the queen's elegant voice. DG opened the door to see her mother sitting on her window seat with a book in hand. Her mother smiled "Hello my angle".

DG took in the site of her mother. She was so regal, so elegant. Her graying hair was fashioned in a beautiful up-do. Her dark purple dress complemented her wonderful lavender eyes.

"You look beautiful mother" the queen's smile grew wider.

"Now, DG my dear I know you didn't come here to simply compliment me." DG walked closer to the window seat "You look troubled" the queen patted the cream colored cushion next to her "Come, sit and tell me what is on your mind".

An hour later DG sat hand in hand with her mother talking softly, trying not to cry.

"I'm scared I'll never see Cain again Mother" DG sighed. "I don't know what to do"

The queen moved a few stray hairs out of her daughter's face "First of all my love you have got to be strong. Have faith, Wyatt Cain will come back. He loves you"

DG stopped crying and looked at her mother "You think so mother?"

"I know so" answered the queen as she stroked DG's cheek "It seems everyone knows but the two of you. It's quite obvious the feelings you have for each other"

DG blushed "Well, he did kiss me"

The queen simply smiled "I want you to be happy DG. I want you to know you have mine as well as your father's blessing to 'go for it' as the say on the other side"

DG laughed "You are the last person I thought I would ever hear say those words here"

The queen hugged and kissed her daughter on the cheek "I'm full of surprises"

"Thank you for listening to me mother, I guess I'll go try to find something Princess-ish to do"

The queen nodded to her youngest daughter as DG stood up and began to walk towards the door

"Oh, Mother! Before I forget, When will Glitch… Ambrose get his brain back?"

"Thank you for reminding me DG! I must find an Alchemist. Your father is due home from his business in The Realm Of The Unwanted tonight I will talk to him and we will begin to make preparations. By the end of the week Ambrose should be as good as new"

"Hello little sister"

DG turned around to see Azkadelia her dark hair was in a long braid which was draped over her left shoulder. She sported a simple yellow day dress. It was quite a nice change from the too tight, too low dressed the witch preferred.

"Hey there Az. What are you up to?" Questioned DG

"Nothing much at all Deege. I just got back from lunch in the gardens with Glitch" Az said smiling and blushing a little.

"Oh… I was just about to go out to the gardens and I was… wait… whoa! You… and Glitch… lunch?" sputtered DG

Az laughed "Come on Deege; let's go for a walk in the gardens before the Autumn frost gets the better of the flowers and trees" the older Princess offered her arm to the younger Princess who gratefully took it. "We've got a lot to talk about"

Az and DG walked through the gardens around the castle. The suns were setting and it was a beautiful site. Finally, Az and DG came to a bench that was situated under a huge weeping willow tree that was just beginning to lose its leaves. The two sisters sat down and continued their conversation.

"Wow, so if you can date Mother's advisor then I can defiantly date and possibly marry an ex Tin Man"

"Date yes, Marry? DG there are plenty of men out there. Why settle for an ex Tin Man?" questioned Az

The younger Princess thought carefully "Because I love him" she said simply "He helped me find out who I really was. He watches over me like a hawk Az. I feel so comfortable and protected. I mean really… What woman doesn't want to feel safe?"

Az nodded to DG "I understand little sister. But he's so much older then you"

"Age is just a number Az" DG replied. Her older sister laughed. "Okay, enough about me and Cain. Spill the beans about you and Glitch"

The older princess played with her long braid "Well, ever since the eclipse we've been spending time together and Ambrose is such amazing person. He's sweet, funny, and sensitive. Az sighed "He's wonderful DG!"

"As are you Beautiful"

Az and DG looked up to see Glitch standing before them. Az blushed a wonderful shade of red and DG laughed at her sister's embarrassment.

"Your mother sent me to come fetch you two. It's time for dinner" Glitch offered his arm to Az as she stood up, happily Az took it

"Please tell Mother I'll be there in a few. I want to sit for a little while longer" said DG

"Of course" answered Az over her shoulder "Don't sit out here for too long Deeg"

"I won't" DG waved to her sister and Glitch as they walked back towards the palace.

DG sighed to herself. She was happy her sister had found someone to love but, it also made her sad. She missed Cain so much…

"Please come home soon" DG whispered

Zero watched the camp of resistance fighters from the safety of a tree covered hill top. Behind Zero stood 12 ex Long Coats complete with guns. One of the men spoke up.

"When do we attack?" he asked playing with his gun

"Night Fall" Whispered Zero

**Author's Note: **Well, I totally pulled this chapter outta thin air. Please tell me what you think  Read & Review. Thankies!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything except my original characters. So, please don't sue me! Enjoy!

"Good evening Father! Welcome home!" DG exclaimed upon seeing Ahamo in the dining hall

Ahamo got up from the large oak table, walked around it and held out his arms to his youngest daughter. Smiling DG hugged her father.

"Thank you" he laughed hugging the young princess. Breaking away from their hug Ahamo put his hands on DG's shoulders.

"It's about time you came in for dinner. We waited for you."

DG looked over her father's shoulder only to see Azkadellia and the queen sitting patiently at an empty table. The large oak table was lined with a mauve table runner. On the table runner sat a stack of silver plates, cups and serving dishes all empty, just crying to be put to use. Beyond the table stood two kitchen hands who looked incredibly bored. The boy yawned and looked around almost as if he was wondering what he was doing there and the girl stood absent mindedly playing with her braid.

"Oh wow! I'm so sorry everyone. I didn't know." Exclaimed DG blushing.

"That's okay… just don't let it happen again" Az smirked.

"Come, sit down DG" Said the queen motioning to a free seat next to Azkadellia. DG broke away from her father and took the seat next to her sister.

"Now that we have our family together do you think we can start dinner?" Asked Ahamo to his wife

"Of course" smiled the queen signaling one of the kitchen hands.

The young girl walked over and curtsied "Yes, your majesty?"

"I believe we are finally ready to eat"

The suns were just beginning to set over the resistance camp. The way the setting suns shone through the newly colored fall leaves were defiantly something to see.

Jeb walked through the camp trying to avoid his father by all means.

Men sat around small campfires quietly talking, others stood around nervously waiting for some kind of orders from Jeb.

"Men!" Shouted Jeb. "Sammy and his band should be back from their rounds at any minute until then please, just sit tight. When I get their report we'll go from there!"

Jeb continued to walk to the lookout perch, which was really just a plank set between two trees a few feet up the tree.

"See anything yet James?" Shouted Jeb, clearly startling the older man.

James was older, in his mid fifties. A stout man, with a full head of hair. Tonight, to fit his part of watch man, James was dressed from head to toe in black.

"I didn't mean to startle you old friend" laughed Jeb "I was just wondering if you've seen anything"

"Nothing at all" called James "I believe we will be safe tonight Jeb! We can finally sleep well"

"Thank you James. I'll check back in, in a few hours. Do you need anything?" Asked Jeb

"No thank you. I'm good for now"

DG was glad her family decided to wait for her to eat dinner. She hadn't realized how hungry she really was until she smelled the food.

Once again DG's thoughts turned to no one other then Cain. She wondered how the hunt for Zero was going… or if Cain was even alive. It had only been two months since she last saw him but, it felt like two long years.

The Queen's voice broke DG's thoughts "Shall we go into the Parlor for our coffee?"

"That sounds great" Answered Ahamo taking his wife's hand and leading her out of the dining hall.

"Mother can I ask Glitch to come down from his room to join us?" Azkadellia asked

"Of course you may" Smiled the Queen

"Oh Mother, we can also discuss Glitch getting his brain back" DG reminded

The Queen nodded her head at DG "Yes, we will"

Az pushed her chair away from the table, straightened her dress out and proceeded to walk out of the dining hall.

'How could I possibly find out if Cain is okay?' DG questioned herself racking her brains 'I guess I can run away and try to track the Resistance Fighters down… no, that won't work' Suddenly DG had a brilliant idea.

"Az?" Came DG's voice. Azkadellia looked at her sister.

"While you're up there, if you see Raw can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"All right" answered Az

"Why not invite Mister Raw down for coffee too Azkadellia" Said Ahamo

"Yes father" answered Az as she walked out of the dining hall

"Why are you looking for Raw DG my dear?" Asked the Queen

"I just want to know if Cain is okay" DG's voice trailed off

Ahamo looked at his youngest daughter then at his wife, confused.

"Where has Mister Cain gone?"

DG looked at her mother for help. For the first time in her life DG saw her mother look as if she was lost for words.

"Well, my dear let's go into the parlor and start on our coffee" Answered the Queen simply

"We have a lot to talk about… don't we?" asked Ahamo

'If you only knew Father… if you only knew' DG thought to herself as she watched her parents walk out of the dining hall

**Author's Note-** Thanks for reading everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter… I promise it'll get more exciting in the next few chapters. Please Read & Review. Thanks 


End file.
